


【丹罐/邕罐】花开荼蘼01

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	【丹罐/邕罐】花开荼蘼01

“啊……姜丹尼尔！你就不怕我恨你吗？”  
“恨就恨吧，总比你这里没我的好。”姜丹尼尔使力戳了戳身下人的胸口。  
“我……真的会恨你的……”赖冠霖眼角的泪渍还未干的完全，就又添了新痕。

不是隐秘处被他狠狠进入的疼，是他眼里的愤怒和不顾他是否甘愿就拿走他一切的疼。

还有，眼中人不是心上人。

进出的水声在寂静的夜里听起来格外色情，赖冠霖极力的隐忍着，狠心咬着自己的下嘴唇，不让自己沉重的喘息和呻吟溢出口。

姜丹尼尔身下的巨物在赖冠霖的后穴里不容抗拒的入侵着，抽插着，他疯狂的想要占有身下人，这个面色潮红，咬的嘴唇苍白，似下一秒就能渗出血来，不分场合要强，从不肯向他低头的小Omega。

他越是这样，他的占有欲就越强。

他想要的，从来就没有得不到。

厚朴苦涩的味道窜入赖冠霖的鼻腔，这个小少爷从小到大最受不了疼和苦味，今日这两种滋味全在姜丹尼尔这里尝到了。

厚朴信息素像姜丹尼尔这个人，辛而苦，让人不自觉地退避，不像他心里的那个人，清而温，距离越近，越觉得欢喜。

“就算你再喜欢他，他也要和别人结婚了，而你，现在是我的Omega，是盖过戳的，这是不争的事实。”姜丹尼尔伸手轻柔的拂了拂他被汗水濡湿的留海，在他耳边轻声说。

姜丹尼尔没打算伤他，他在对待赖冠霖的时候，永远都是温柔又小心的，就算此时是用强的，他也尽力克制自己，不要伤到他，只是赖冠霖一直都没有发现罢了。

他的心里只有痛楚，身上的痛，心上的痛，都是他带给他的，他又如何察觉他的温柔。

姜丹尼尔吸吮着赖冠霖的耳垂，直到唾液将他整个耳朵都沾湿，他才肯放过这处柔软，转而咬上他后颈的凸起，浓的化不开的荼蘼花香瞬间铺满了整个屋子，姜丹尼尔头一回闻到如此浓郁的荼蘼花香。

他喜欢这个味道。

亦或是喜欢他。

埋在后穴里的物什不受控的胀大了一圈，赖冠霖只觉得身下那处似是要被撑破，从未体会过的感觉，无尽的疼痛、过电般的麻酥、强烈的快感，在某一瞬同时铺天盖地的向他涌来，扑的他招架不住，却在意识溃散的时候，察觉到了自己的迎合和讨好。

他挺起身子迎合着他在自己胸口的吮吸，将自己的乳首往他口里送的更深些，有规律的收缩着后穴，将他的物什咬的紧紧的，呻吟和喘息再也控制不住，从他的嘴里泄出来，在还算空旷的卧室里回荡。

做爱这回事，人总是无师自通的。

他真是讨厌极了自己这具身子。

明明非自愿，淫荡的身子却并不讨厌这种感觉，不受控的卖力侍奉，理智不知何时拜了下风，他为此感到羞耻。

“我才是你名正言顺的Alpha，就算你再不喜欢我，也要在我的床上和我做爱，在我的身下意乱情迷。”  
“赖冠霖，死心吧，他不喜欢你，你也得不到他。”  
“他马上就要结婚了，但他身边的人不是你，挽着他臂弯的另有他人。”  
“和他做爱的兴许比你叫的更好听。”  
“在他身下承欢的才是他放在心尖上的人。”  
“而那个人永远都不会不是你。”

姜丹尼尔在他耳边没完没了的絮絮叨叨，像是念咒给他听，仿佛多念几遍，他就真的能听进耳朵里，记在心上。

可他忘了 ，他的心不在这里。

他嘴里的“他”，是邕圣祐，是赖冠霖心心念念了二十几年的人。

他说的这些话都是事实，赖冠霖心知肚明，可他就是想反驳，可一张开嘴他听到的却都是自己破碎的呻吟。

他的意识被身上人狠厉的撞碎，要出口的话全都被身上人贴上来的唇堵回嘴里。

他的唇微凉，又很柔软。

这个人是他的Alpha，所有人都是这么告诉他的，所以他认命的跟他回家，但他从没想过跟他睡在同一张床上，更没想过被他压在身下狠狠地操干，干到意识溃散也只能受着。

姜丹尼尔埋头在他胸口，略温热的口腔将他的右胸口包裹住，吸吮舔弄的力度刚刚好，让他觉得舒服，左边胸口也被他体贴的揉捏着，像是在轻柔的安抚着他。

赖冠霖有一瞬间的失神，他竟觉得姜丹尼尔是温柔的，他觉得这场性爱是猛烈却又和缓的。

他像被放置在温软的云层中，身上人炽烈的疼爱全都化作柔软的云朵，将他包裹着。

这种感觉太过深情了些，不该出现在他们两个之间。

姜丹尼尔再一次将温软的唇贴过来，轻轻撬开他的牙关，在他口腔里轻柔的翻搅，这个吻缠绵缱倦，这个样子的他们，倒像是对真正的恋人。

可……明明不是这样的。

是什么时候开始他们之间的关系悄悄变了质呢？

赖冠霖被顶弄到意识模糊的时候努力回想着过往的那些事，他和邕圣祐，邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔和他。

是上个月的那场婚礼吗？他和姜丹尼尔的婚礼，邕圣祐没来，他暗自庆幸了许久。

再往前，姜氏宣布和赖氏联姻吗？他们订婚消息发布的时候，他正和邕圣祐在胡同巷子里吃串，和邕圣祐在一起的时候他总是笑的很甜。

但没有人同他商量过，也没有人问过他愿不愿意。

再往前，他和姜丹尼尔初识吗？姜丹尼尔是邕圣祐的朋友，自然而然成了他的朋友，他不知道邕圣祐是何时有了姜丹尼尔这个朋友。

他也从没有问过。

再往前，他的生活里还没有出现姜丹尼尔这个名字的时候吗？那个时候，他的全世界都是那个叫邕圣祐的家伙，他喜欢他，喜欢了二十几年。

可他最终和姜丹尼尔结了婚，还和姜丹尼尔做了爱。

赖冠霖讨厌现在的这种感觉，也讨厌窜入他意识里姜丹尼尔的深情，他只觉得这份深情似要将他淹没，压的他喘不过气。

他终于认了命，掐着身上人腰背的手指卸了力，垂了下来，仰着脖子任呻吟和喘息肆无忌惮的窜出他的嘴角。

姜丹尼尔看着身下人终于愿意给他反应，动情的吻上他漂亮的脖颈，唇齿在他漂亮的喉结处纠缠。

他的手往下伸，摸上赖冠霖早已硬挺且渗出腺液的顶端，他知道他快要高潮了。双手握住他的玉茎，上下套弄着，拇指的指腹搔刮着铃口。

身下也加速了抽插的频率，每次进入都刚刚好的用龟头抵着他后穴的穴心，惹得他身子一阵的颤抖。许是后穴已经习惯了这般激烈的侵犯，早已食髓知味，一张一合间都是卖力的讨好，淫水也分泌的更多了些，进出间被带出淋漓汁水，顺着两人交合的地方流了下来。紧致温热的后穴裹着身上人的巨物，配合着他的进出。那人的分身许是得了味，不受控制的又胀大了一圈，情爱的本能占据上风，对着身下人的后穴肆意侵犯，连穴口都挤出了白沫，淫旎色情的不像话。

“啊……”呻吟声从赖冠霖微张的嘴里挤出来，分身处再也受不起刺激，乳白色的精液直直的射了出来，沾染在姜丹尼尔的双手上。

赖冠霖还在高潮的余韵中没有抽离出来，姜丹尼尔便将自己的巨物退出他的后穴，自己伸手随意套弄了两下，便也射在了一旁的床单上。

姜丹尼尔从赖冠霖身上翻到一旁，躺在床上喘着粗气，等缓过了神，微微侧头看到一旁的赖冠霖双眼直直的盯着天花板愣神，眼神空洞，似是被掏空了一般，双腿还维持着刚刚欢爱时的姿势，呈M字大咧咧的弯折在床上。

没来由的心疼让姜丹尼尔皱起了眉头，迟来的歉意像七月的滂沱大雨打在他的心上，他侧过身想要去抱住赖冠霖，赖冠霖却在他伸出手的瞬间将身子侧到了另一边，背对着他。

姜丹尼尔盯着他光裸的后背，迟疑了一会儿，还是将未收回的手环上了赖冠霖细瘦的腰。

“这孩子身上真是一点多余的肉都没有，以后得将人喂养的更肉乎些才行。”姜丹尼尔心里这么想着。

赖冠霖许是被折腾的没了力气，许是知道挣扎也没什么用处，没有再拒绝他的拥抱，乖乖的任他抱着，任他将下巴抵在自己的头顶。

“对不起。”

姜丹尼尔察觉到怀里的人微微颤了颤身子，“你……不用跟我道歉的。”

“对不起，霖霖，我没打算伤你。”姜丹尼尔低头亲了亲赖冠霖的后颈。

“我知道。”赖冠霖没有心思跟他计较他是有意为之还是今天的这场性爱只是一场意外。

“我带你去洗澡好不好？”

“不用了，我累，想睡觉。”一向爱干净的小少爷在此刻连收拾清爽再睡的心思都没有，他只想赶紧闭上眼睛昏睡过去。

姜丹尼尔叹了口气，想再说一句对不起，最后变成了一句“晚安”。

姜丹尼尔是打心眼里喜欢着赖冠霖的，但他从来没有告诉过他，就连在婚礼上，他都吝啬的没有将那句“我喜欢你”说给他听，就由着他以为这是一场一丁点感情都没有，冷冰冰的婚姻，不过是商业捆绑。

不告诉他，他又如何知道呢？

告诉他了，他大概也是不信的。

这天晚上，赖冠霖做了一个繁复冗长的梦，梦里有带着一身清淡雨水香气的邕圣祐，像以前一般对着他笑，带他去吃各种叫的上名字叫不上名字的小吃。他蹭了一嘴的油渍，他笑着抽过一旁的餐巾纸笑意温柔的轻轻帮他擦拭干净，末了像夸奖好好吃饭的三岁孩子般，摸着他后脑勺的头发，弯着嘴角说：“哎呦，我们小霖真乖，一点都没有浪费全都吃掉了。”

他待他从来都像对待孩子般温柔耐心。

场景瞬间转换，一张模糊的脸出现在他的梦中，看不清楚，只看得到隐约的轮廓，邕圣祐叫他姜丹尼尔，赖冠霖只觉得浑身发着冷，明明是八月的盛夏。

他知道，这个叫姜丹尼尔的男人，带他坠入深渊，又将他置入云层。

他笑着向他伸出手跟他说“你好”的时候，他明明察觉到了他眼中狡黠危险的光。

他脸上的笑意味深长，他看不懂。

未完待续……


End file.
